base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Vortex
*While holding Q: 249 km/h |top = |bottom = |front = |sides = |back = |primary_weapon = 20mm Machine gun |secondary_weapon = Heat-Seeking Missiles |row12 = Decoy Flares |row13 = }} The Vortex is an aircraft in Base Wars and is one of the most versatile vehicles in the game. Being small, maneuverable and packing plenty of firepower, the Vortex is popular among players, escpecially veterans of the game who are very skilled if not have mastered using the Vortex. History Note: This history is entirely fictional. The Vortex is an nickname given to the F-24 line of air superiority fighter jets. Primarily mass produced by the JOHN ORD company, the aircraft have seen a number of varaints produced by other military companies. It was only later models that would incorperate omni-directional VTOL systems developved by Srogthama Industrries giving the aircraft unmatched mobility at the cost of overall top speed and any significant form of armor. General infomation With a base health of 1500, it has the lowest health of any aircraft and one of the lowest health pools of any vehicle. but this is offset by the fact it has VTOL capabilities that allow it to ascend, descend and hover. This allows the Vortex to easily outmanenuver other aircraft by circling around them and hover above ground or naval vehicles to avoid being shot. With a speed of 179 km/h, the Vortex is 3nd fastest aircraft being slower than the Bomber and Shadow. But holding down Q''' of '''249 km/h while going forward would make it the second fastest aircraft and vehicle in the game behind the Shadow. It also generally smaller in size when compared to other aircraft which slightly helps with its survivability. As with most aircraft, the Vortex is equiped with Decoy Flares. Upon activation by pressing G''', the vehicle will deploy flares what will divert any incoming lock-on rockets and Heat Seakers aircraft and have a '''20 second cooldown. Though during those 20 seconds, the first 5 seconds prevents any rockets or Heat Seakers from locking-on. The Vortex however like most other aircraft is very vulnerable to the Anti-Air Turret and can be damaged by normal weaponary, though due to its small size, speed and low damage of such weapons the latter rarely ever poses a problem. Loudout slots The Vortex can have a variety of weapons. The weapons the Vortex can use are primarily designed for dogfighting, some were designed for anti infantry while some were designed for attacking vehicles or a balance between both Primary Weapons |-|Tier 1 = The 20mm Machine Gun is the Tier 1 primary weapon of the Vortex and deals decent damage output agianst infantry and aircraft. General Information The 20mm Machine Gun does a moderate amount of damage for an aircraft at 250 damage within 200m which slowly drops to 220 damage at 400m and beyond. This technically means the weapon's overall power is reduced at longer distances though not by much. However when compared to the other primary weapon tiers, it is outclassed in most circumstances. The 20mm Machine Gun does however boast a high rate of fire of 900 RPM which is comparable to most other tiers and allows the weapon to easily shred unaware aircraft. Along with a high muzzle velocity of 900 m/s and having no bullet drop, the weapon is easily the most well rounded primary weapon. But one must know that the 20mm Machine Gun gets more inaccurate the further they are from their target. However, while the weapon is effective agianst aircraft, more armored vehicles such as the Artillery and the Battle Tank recieve far less damage. Damage Multipliers These are the damage multipliers to various vehicles *Aircraft (except Helicopter Carrier): x0.2 *Helicopter Carrier: x0.25 *Battle Tank: x0.14 *Artillery: x0.15 *Jeep and ATV: x0.3 *Spawn Truck: x0.06 *Navy: x0.3 *Defensive Turrets: x0.04 |-|Tier 2-1 = The 20mm Chaingun is one of two Tier 2 primary weapon that is unlocked at 5000 Battlescore and has a high damage and rate of fire at the expense of a slow windup. General Information The 20mm Chaingun's damage is rather high at 360 damage within 150m and quickly drops to 198 damage at 200m. The rather fast damage drop means the weapon is best suited for closer range engagements. This is further encourgaed by the weapon's low bullet velocity of 650 m/s and the high inaccuracy of the weapon at longer ranges. Thankfully, the weapon's rate of fire is the highest among the other vortex primary weapons at 1350 RPM. Although the weapon is setback by the fact it has a rather slow windup when holding down the fire button. It takes roughly 2.5 seconds for the weapon to achieve its maximum rate of fire. However if the fire button is let go while firing, the weapon needs to be windup again. Atleast with a magazine size of 65 the weapon can somewhat sustain the initial windup. Though with a lenghty reload time of 4''' seconds does make it rather difficult to use in a traditiona dogfight. Despite its higher damage, the weapon is still rather ineffective agaisnt more armored vehicles Damage Multipliers These are the damage multipliers to various vehicles *Aircraft (except Helicopter Carrier): x0.2 *Helicopter Carrier: x0.25 *Battle Tank: x0.14 *Artillery: x0.15 *Jeep and ATV: x0.3 *Spawn Truck: x0.06 *Navy: x0.3 *Defensive Turrets: x0.04 |-|Tier 2-2 = The ''''20mm Rotary Cannon is one of two Tier 2 primary weapon that is unlocked at 5000 Battlescore and when compared to the 20mm Chaingun, the weapon has a faster reload and faster initial rate of fire at the cost of magazine size. General Information The 20mm Rotary Cannon is essentially the same as the 20mm Chaingun with some differences. For one the 20mm Rotary Cannon fires at a slower fire rate of 900 RPM but unlike the chaingun, it does not require a windup before firing at its maximum rate of fire and reloads twice as fast at 2''' seconds. However, the 20mm Rotary cannon has a smaller magazine size of '''35 rounds. While this means the weapon would reload rather often in a dogfight, the small magazine size does somewhat encourages the user to accurate aim their shots in a dogfight. Also unlike the 20mm Machine gun, the weapon has bullet drop. Damage Multipliers These are the damage multipliers to various vehicles *Aircraft (except Helicopter Carrier): x0.2 *Helicopter Carrier: x0.25 *Battle Tank: x0.14 *Artillery: x0.15 *Jeep and ATV: x0.3 *Spawn Truck: x0.06 *Navy: x0.3 *Defensive Turrets: x0.04 |-|Tier 3 = The Air Scatter Cannon is a Tier 3 primary weapon that is unlocked at 15000 Battlescore and is essentially a jet mounted shotgun. General Information The Air Scatter Cannon does rather low damage at 240 per pellet within 20m and 192 damage at 40m and beyond. Such a short range is expected for a shotgun based weapon which also because it is a shotgun based weapon it fires multiple pellets per shot. Firing 8 pellets per shot gives the weapon much higher overall damage per shot when compared to the other Vortex primary weapons With a rather low rate of fire of 180 RPM which while the weapon lacks the means to output damage faster than its peer, the weapon still can hold its own agaisnt other aircraft. Though because of the weapon's inherent nature, limits the long range ability and requires the player to get closer to their target to take advantage of the high damage. The Air Scatter Cannon also does splash damage of 300 within a 3m radius. This allows the weapons to be rather deadly agaisnt infantry though being as such clsoe range runs the risk of being hit by a rocket. The damage agaisnt armored vehicles is still rather low though it is still higher than the other primary weapons. Damage Multipliers These are the damage multipliers to various vehicles *Aircraft (except Helicopter Carrier): x0.2 *Helicopter Carrier: x0.4 *Battle Tank: x0.4 *Artillery: x0.4 *Jeep and ATV: x0.3 *Spawn Truck: x0.3 *Navy: x0.4 *Defensive Turrets: x0.2 |-|Tier 4 = The 20mm High-Explosive cannon is a Tier 4 primary weapon that is unlocked upon getting 10 Rank S Vehicles and is more or less an amped up 20mm Machine Gun. General Information Compared to the 20mm Machine Gun, the 20mm High-Explosive cannon does 300 damage within 150m and 165 damage at 200m and beyond. The weapon does more damage per shot but does less overall damage at range in comparison. Though this is probably done due to the weapon's splash damage of 167 within a 3m radius The 20mm High-Explosive Cannon has a smaller magazine size of 45 rounds and has a slightly lower velocity of 700 m/s. Also unlike the 20mm Machine gun, the weapon has bullet drop. Damage Multipliers These are the damage multipliers to various vehicles *Aircraft (except Helicopter Carrier): x0.2 *Helicopter Carrier: x0.25 *Battle Tank: x0.14 *Artillery: x0.15 *Jeep and ATV: x0.3 *Spawn Truck: x0.06 *Navy: x0.3 *Defensive Turrets: x0.04 Secondary Weapons |-|Tier 1 = The Heat-Seeking Missiles is a Tier 1 secondary weapon of the Vortex is primarily a anti-aircraft weapon. General Information For a missile, the damage is rather low at 1000 per missile along with 500 splash damage within a 4m radius. The low damage makes it ill suited agaisnt any armored vehicle though it is surprisingly effective agaisnt infantry, though using the weapons agaisnt infantry demands great accuracy. Interestingly, the weapons projectile while only traveling at 100 m/s, lacks any drop and is actually fired inward as opposed to firing striaght. Which actually makes using the weapon at longer range surprisingly inaccurate since at further distances the misiles would have diverted from each other. As the name suggests, the weapon is meant to be used agaisnt other aircraft. Though as opposed to locking onto an enemy aircraft, the missiles intially act like dumbfire missiles but when close proximity to an aircraft they automatically lock onto it and deal rather high damage towards it. Though due to the low velocity one must aim ahead of their target in order for the missiles to get close enough to quickly lock onto the enemy aircraft. However the weapon can be counted by Flare before or after the misiles have been fired. Damage Multipliers These are the damage multipliers to various vehicles *Aircraft (except Helicopter Carrier): x0.2 *Helicopter Carrier: x0.5 *Battle Tank: x0.5 *Artillery: x0.8 *Jeep and ATV: x1 *Spawn Truck: x0.2 *Navy: x0.75 *Defensive Turrets: x0.25 |-|Tier 2-1 = The MK82A is one of two Tier 2 secondary weapon that is unlocked at 5000 Battlescore and are simply high explosive bombs. General Information Being a bomb, the overall damage is very high doing 1500 damage if hit directly by the bomb while doing 1500 damage within a huge 8m radius. This allows the weapon to easily take out most infantry with a single bombing run. Though those wearing the Anti-Explode Armor Suit or the Heavy Armor Suit will survive the initial splash damage unless being hit directly. Damage towards vehicles is also rather high, despite this however it would still require multiple bombing runs to completely destroy more armored vehicles. Aside from the lengthy 6''' second reload time, due to the sheer agility of the Vortex, the bomb's trajectory may vary greatly depending on the overall movement of prior to dropping the bombs. Damage Multipliers These are the damage multipliers to various vehicles *Aircraft (except Helicopter Carrier): x1 *Helicopter Carrier: x1 *Battle Tank: x1.5 *Artillery: x1 *Jeep and ATV: x1 *Spawn Truck: x0.5 *Navy: x1.2 *Defensive Turrets: x0.33 |-|Tier 2-2 = The Dual Rocket Pods is one of two Tier 2 secondary weapon that is unlocked at 5000 Battlescore and are the Vortex's main weapon agaisnt vehicles. General Information The Dual Rocket Pods's damage is rather low for a rocket, doing '''500 damage per rocket and only 200 splash damage in very small 1.67m radius. This means that while it can be used agaisnt infantry, it would require some accuracy to be used in that regard as the rockets are rather inaccurate especially at longer ranges. What the Dual Rocket Pods excel at is dealing damage to vehicles. As the Dual Rocket Pods fire 2 rockets at once at a fire rate of 150 RPM. This gives the weapon a way to damage even the most armored vehicles, although multiple reloads are required to take down certain vehicles due to the overall health of vehicles and the small magazine size of 14 rockets. With a projectile velocity of onky 250 m/s it would require the player to aim infront of the target in order to hit them. Damage Multipliers These are the damage multipliers to various vehicles *Aircraft (except Helicopter Carrier): x0.3 *Helicopter Carrier: x1.125 *Battle Tank: x1.34 *Artillery: x1.2 *Jeep and ATV: x1 *Spawn Truck: x0.5 *Navy: x1.1 *Defensive Turrets: x0.3 |-|Tier 3 = The Locust Cannon is a Tier 3 secondary weapon that is unlocked at 15000 Battlescore and is meant to be a weapon balanced being effective agaisnt both infantry and vehicles, although it is underwelming against both. General Information The Locust Cannon does a respectable 334 damage within 50m and 167 damage at 100m along with 179 splash damage within a 3m radius. While the overall damage is moderate against either infantry or vehicles, the tiny magazine size of 30 does not help the longevity of the weapon. The weapon is further hindered by the slow rate of fire of 600 although the weapon does fire 2 shots at once. The big glaring weakness of the weapon is the lengthy 6 second reload that while means that the Locust Cannon is meant to output a burst of damage at once, it does so rather slowly and is often not worth using as the weapon is also rather inaccurate. Damage Multipliers These are the damage multipliers to various vehicles *Aircraft (except Helicopter Carrier): x0.2 *Helicopter Carrier: x0.5 *Battle Tank: x0.8 *Artillery: x0.8 *Jeep and ATV: x0.75 *Spawn Truck: x0.3 *Navy: x1 *Defensive Turrets: x0.12 Trivia *The Vortex is one of the most used vehicles in Base Wars. So much so that it has gained a rather formidable reputation. **Most of its reputation comes from the aircraft's versatile nature rather high skill ceiling. Though most new players will often accuse expereicned pilots as "cheaters". *The Vortex is the smallest aircraft in Base Wars. It is also the most agile aircraft. *At some point, the Vortex's team colours was made to have a neon glow. This was done to make it easier to spot the aircraft at night. *The Vortex underwent three remodels in its history. **The First time was when Base Wars undergo a overhaul. **The Second time was when Base Wars was going through a series of remodels to improve the game's overall aesthetic which said model was made by VotexAbrams951 **The Third time was when the previous model was widely hated among new and old players which is made by Uprise951 *The Vortex was once able to go underground via the staircases from the second floor though it required some finesse. **This is no longer possible due to the bases being redesigned at some point. Category:Air Category:Vehicles